


I meant to save you (but you saved me instead)

by resonance_and_d



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonance_and_d/pseuds/resonance_and_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura lets out a breath she’s been holding for too long.<br/>(Post-series, takes the place of but still mentions the events of Rebellion Story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I meant to save you (but you saved me instead)

God isn’t real (she would hate him if he was), but Homura knows that Madoka exists, and the universe could do worse than a girl who had given up her existence to rewrite the universe just a little bit kinder.

  
In another universe, Homura plays the Devil to Madoka’s God. But in this one, she lets out a breath she’s been holding for too long, and it turns into a sob.

  
She’d trapped herself with a wish, but now it’s a tomorrow she’s never seen before.

  
_My very best friend_ , Homura thinks, clutching a tear-stained red ribbon in her hand.


End file.
